1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relate to electronic devices having a foldable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, etc. may include a transparent display. A transparent display allows the user to see what is displayed on one side (e.g., the front) and the other side (e.g., the rear) so that an object on the rear side is projected to the front side for viewing. Further, a user can see his/her hand projected to the transparent display on which an image is displayed. Transparent displays typically feature a see-through rear side as described above and are implemented by various technologies.
A portable electronic device may be equipped with a touch screen including a transparent display, a front touch panel for detecting touches input onto the front side of the transparent display, and a rear touch panel for detecting touches input onto the rear side of the transparent display. Users can make readily inputs to the portable electronic device through the front and rear sides of the touch screen.
Electronic devices may also be equipped with a foldable display allowing the screen to be folded in a plurality of parts or layers. Foldable display may be flexible displays, such as, for example, those implemented in such a way that glass plates of LCD or OLED, containing liquid crystal, are replaced with plastic films, so that flexibility to be folded or unfolded is allowed. Foldable displays are conventionally different from flexible displays in type and may include a plurality of hard-type displays and a hinge unit coupling the hard-type displays to each other, allowing the user to fold or unfold the hard-type displays.